


Did Without The Love, Put Emotion On Hold

by Jenni_Snake



Series: It's A Metamorphosis (Four-Part Mini Series) [1]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Drug Use, Episode Related, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_Snake/pseuds/Jenni_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SPOILERS FOR S04E11 A New Attitude*<br/>*Inconsistencies with rest of S04*<br/>**also I am very sorry that this is and will likely remain unfinished - if you can stand that, there are two parts for you - sorry*</p><p>What happened between Gob and Tony and Michael in the last few hours of Cinco de Cuatro, where everything went right, and where everything went horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did Without The Love, Put Emotion On Hold

**Author's Note:**

> _Update Apr-26-2016: So sorry, but this 'series' is on hold indefinitely, so start at your own peril._
> 
> Except for a few obscure or obvious references, this mostly does not follow the format of the show's writing, sorry to disappoint. I'm planning this to be a short, four-part series, but this can also be read on its own (for those who like depressing endings).
> 
> Comments and/or kudos (well, only if you enjoyed it) always appreciated!

With the Cinco de Cuatro celebrations winding down, and, in spite of its best attempts to stymie the next day’s festivities, the Cinco de Mayo celebrations ramping up and causing a backup on the freeway all the way to where the road ended just before Sudden Valley, it had been an exceptionally long day. It was partly because of that Gob couldn’t quite remember what he was doing, sitting on the guest bed in the family showhome. It was also partly because he was confused about which plan to destroy Tony Wonder’s career he was acting out, and partly because he was working himself up to actually having sex with Ann, and partly because the Tony Wonder mask he was wearing at that moment was sweaty and uncomfortable. And, he had to admit, because he was still trying to convince himself that, wearing the masks, he was going to be having gay sex with himself, well, no - pretend-gay-but-really-straight sex with himself - when all he could really think was that he would be pretending to be Tony Wonder having pretend-gay-sex with himself. And really, all he wanted, really, was to have sex with Tony. It was very hot and very confusing, and his breathing echoed in the mask. He turned out the lights to try to make it less hot under the mask and maybe because he didn't want to ruin Tony's career, and sat back down on the bed. Just then, the door opened and _he_ stepped inside. At least, it looked like him, himself, in the Gob mask, wearing a little black robe, but that was all he could tell in silhouette before the door closed and _he_ sat down next to him. Without much hesitation, _he_ then straddled him, pushing him down onto the bed and hovering over him.

“Ann?” Gob whispered into the darkness, feeling guilty for what he couldn't quite put his finger on, then indignantly: “Inappropriate way to try to ruin somebody's career!”

The Gob mask was ripped off.

“You were trying to ruin my career? You’re right: it is inappropriate!”

“Tony?!” Gob asked, taking off his own mask and squinting into the darkness.

“Gob!?” Tony blurted out.

“You tried to ruin _my_ career, _twice_ ,” Gob shot back at him, “so why shouldn’t I try to ruin yours?!” His voice then softened, and he averted his eyes as he adjusted to seeing the darkness: “But I can’t.”

Tony also looked away.

“I can’t, either,” he admitted quietly.

Gob lay there with Tony on top of him, and neither of them moved. Finally, Gob sighed.

“I guess we don’t have to do this, then,” he said half-heartedly.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, not moving, “I guess.”

There was a bit more silence in which they both continued not to move.

“Unless,” Tony offered nonchalantly, “I don’t know, unless you, you know... you wanted to.”

“Oh god, yes,” Gob said, the words clambering from throat so quickly they sounded like one, and pulling Tony’s mouth to his like an over enthusiastic teenager. He kissed and was kissed back deeply and hungrily and he had the urge to feel all of Tony all at once, and with a sleight of hand stripped him of his robe and flipped him onto his back on the bed, somehow, in the mix, getting rid of his own robe. He pressed as much of his skin across Tony’s as he could, grinning down at him.

“Neat trick,” Tony said, grinning back at him.

“It’s not a trick,” Gob scolded him, but couldn’t go any further. He stroked a hand over Tony’s hair, and asked him meekly, “It’s not an illusion, though, is it? Is... this?”

Instead of an answer, Tony put his hand on the back of Gob’s neck and pulled him into a slow kiss. Seconds later, breathless, he felt Tony trembling but also whimpering and Gob found himself hard and his heart soft and felt Tony hook his heels behind his back to pull him in closer. He felt Tony’s cock hard against his belly, but his own cock rubbing against Tony’s ass and he hesitated.

“I - I don’t want to hurt you,” Gob stuttered.

“Don’t worry,” Tony said, licking Gob’s fingers, eliciting a strangled noise, “I know what I’m doing.”

Gob was worried and lost the feeling for a moment.

“What do you mean you know?” he asked, only half focussed because the feeling of Tony’s tongue around and through his fingers was making him lightheaded, “you’re... supposed... to be... straight...”

“Do we have to talk about this now?” Tony gasped, stroking Gob lightly with his fingertips from his chest, down across his stomach, around the small of his back and over his ass, squeezing it, and Gob found the feeling again.

Tony led Gob’s hand down to his ass, and pressed his fingers up against him.

“Just one to start,” he breathed, and Gob pressed a slippery finger into him slowly, surprised and amazed at how wet he already was, and how warm and how soft, and at how easily he could make him squirm just by stroking him from inside. At Tony’s dreamy insistence, he pressed another finger into him, and moved them around until neither of them could take any more. He slid his fingers out of Tony’s ass, spitting on his hand and perfunctorily rubbing it along his own cock before he slid in part way and moaned and Tony moaned and he thought he would come right then and there and he didn’t care because this, he knew, was all he ever wanted.

He didn’t know quite what to do when Tony nudged him in the small of the back with his heels, and so he pressed in more and Tony cried out in elation. Gob started to slowly thrust into and pull out of Tony, and from that point on it was difficult to tell which of them was moaning what, but Gob knew he had never felt this close to anyone. He had never wanted to; he had never let himself. At one point he pressed into Tony just a little faster and Tony moaned:

‘You’re amazing...’

And Gob felt a grin pull at the corner of his mouth as he whispered, “Same.”

The heat coursed all through his body, burning his cock beautifully, and he went faster and slower, hearing Tony gasp and hearing himself whimper, not worrying that he was letting himself go completely and feeling like he was going to explode and he finally did with a sound of ecstasy and unbelievably felt Tony do the same, making them both wet and sticky on their stomachs, but he didn’t care because he had to be close to him right now, and it didn’t matter what a mess he would be as he pulled out, feeling Tony shudder in pleasure, and then collapsed, panting, head on his chest, kneeling between his thighs, trying not to put all his weight on him.

Gob’s head spun with adolescent giddiness as he nuzzled the hair on Tony’s chest, and Tony stroked his cheek, and they both caught their breath.

“You should get cleaned up,” Tony muttered, and, when Gob gave him a puppy-dog look, added, with a smile and a ruffle of his hair: “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Okay,” Gob gushed dumbly before tottering to the bathroom, because he felt like he would have thrown himself out the window if Tony had asked him to do it.

Clean and dry, Gob laid back down on the bed in his black robe (or maybe it was the one Tony had been wearing - it smelled kind of different; it smelled nice), dozing contentedly. He barely noticed when Tony joined him, as if he’d never been gone, and he cradled him in one arm, peppering his forehead with small kisses as Tony crinkled his eyes, beaming.

It was impossible to tell, with the Homefill digital clock constantly displaying the time as 5:04, exactly how long they laid there, sometimes in silence, sometimes telling each other something that struck them, before the click of the front door opening echoed in Gob’s ears like a boom through the house.

“Shit!” he exclaimed, jumping up, struggling to get the robe off his arms and unceremoniously pulling his clothes on. Tony tried to ask what was going on, but he shushed him, hoping that whoever was downstairs hadn’t heard. Gob found himself trembling unpleasantly as he snuck out of the room. He blabbered inanities loudly, realizing that he was embarrassed in a way he never had been when someone might discover that he had a woman upstairs, even though he’d only ever felt like showing off when it was a woman, and now he just sort of felt inexplicably proud of himself, but he didn’t know what to do with that feeling, and ended up feeling ashamed both of the feeling and of what he had just done, though just minutes before he had felt so fulfilled. He could feel himself shaking, wanting to forget it all, and he hoped that he still had the pill bottle on the bar.

“Michael,” he said, seeing him in the living room. For some reason, his heart stopped and tried to climb up into his throat. He gripped the banister to keep himself from collapsing, and tried to play it cool. He jabbered on, not knowing what he was saying, trying to make Michael leave. But in his brother’s typical self-obsessed fashion, he went on and on and didn’t take the hint. Only half-listening to him, Gob’s ears perked up when Michael mentioned that he, too, for some reason, was ashamed of something he’d done. Staring at the white pill in his palm, Gob offered, magnanimously, to split his last remaining Forget-Me-Now with his brother. He didn’t quite understand why Michael refused, as if he wanted to remember whatever horrible thing it was he had done.

And then too much happened at once: Michael said something about never judging him; Tony appeared on the landing and swore and bolted when he saw them; Michael’s jaw dropped; Gob tackled him and shoved the whole pill down his throat, pinching his nose shut to force him to swallow it, in the same way he had made him eat bugs when they were kids.

And then he heard it. 

As he watched his brother’s eyes start to glaze over, straining to think of a way to make himself forget without a pill, the sound struck him like a blow, sending tears springing to his eyes, making them feel like they were going to burst with hot, salty pain.

His heart broke when he heard the front door slam.


End file.
